Enterprise systems may utilize discrete functional appliances, both physical and virtual, to deliver specific capabilities. The presentation and direction of these functional appliances may be aggregated into a solution appliance. The solution appliance may provide a user interface for administrators to control the enterprise system, while the functional appliances may perform the workload for the enterprise system. The solution appliance may communicate with the functional appliances through application programming interfaces.